heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Roberto Da Costa/sheet
Skills Football (aka Soccer): Roberto is a skilled soccer player, and if he kept working at it and didn’t have a million other responsibilities he could probably go pro one day. That said, he /does/ have those responsibilities, so he has to settle for being the best player at Xaviers. So sad. Academics: Not that he’d let you know, but Roberto does actually try hard at school. He has to, he’s going to run da Costa international one day. He is a solid student at his grade level and takes special classes in business with Professor Worthington after school. Also thanks to listening to his mother, he is fairly well versed in the latest happenings in archaeology. He actually likes history and museums, and occasionally likes to pull out historical tidbits to shock his professors from time to time. Driving: Not only is Roberto a licensed driver, but thanks to learning at Xavier’s Institute knows a few advanced defensive driving tricks as well. He’s still practicing, but he’s more than decent behind the wheel. Hand to Hand Combat: As a member of the Xavier’s student body and in the last year as a member of Generation X, Roberto has had some training in hand to hand combat from some spectacular teachers. Though not a match for some of the more talented and highly trained students like Laura, he can hold his own with most baselines pretty easily and with his powers engaged take on superpowered opponents. Pilot: Sure, Roberto can fly under his own power, but flying the Blackbird is cool! Since joining Gen-X Roberto has taken flying lessons from the staff at Xavier’s and while he’s not about to be winning any Top Gun trophies he can fly the Blackbird and other airplanes without crashing them… most of the time. Pop Culture: Roberto is a big fan of music and old movies (y’know, like from back in the 80s) and quotes from both incessantly. This skill is more amusing to him than useful except on Institute Trivia Night. Linguistics: Growing up in Brazil and visting America often, Roberto speaks fluent English, Portuguese and Spanish Powers and Abilities Solar Radiation Absorption: Roberto's cells absorb and store solar energy in the same way they store caloric energy from food. This allows Roberto to not only operate without food so long as he has sufficient stored solar energy, but also to use that energy in accelerated bursts granting superhuman power. When he uses these powers his works to absorb as much light as possible making it seem pitch black as no light is reflected from its surface. Using absorbed solar energy Roberto is able to demonstrate the following powers: * Flight: Roberto is able to fly through generating and manipulating the heat around him. He is able to manage stationary hovering as well as reaching speeds of 150mp without over exerting himself. * Enhanced Strength: Roberto is able to lift 25 tons while empowered. He can use a fraction of that power while in his human form and is able to lift a ton with concentration. * Limited Durability: While empowered or using his enhanced strength his body is durable enough to support the weight without injury, however he has so far not been able to use this durability to deflect attacks making him as vulnerable as any normal human even in his superpowered form. * Thermokinesis: Roberto can manipulate heat and is able to raise and lower the local temperature by emitting or absorbing heat into his body. He is able to do the same with people's body heat and is able to cause intense discomfort and injury as a result. * Limited Photokinesis: Roberto can emit light at various levels of intensity as well as absorb light from the surrounding environment to darken his immediate area. * Dark Solar Plasma Blasts: Roberto is able to fire concussive plasma blasts from his hands at varying levels of intensity. At their strongest level they can hit with the force of 20 tons. * Fire and Heat Immunity: Roberto is immune to all forms of heat and fire as his mutant metabolism simply converts it to energy like it does with solar radiation. This includes heat attacks, fire and heat from the environment. Specials Family Matters: Roberto is the heir to the da Costa fortune, and more than that his father was once a member of the Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club. While on the outs with the current Inner Circle right, the da Costa family has been influential in the Hellfire Club for years which can be of great benefit and a source of great risk depending on how the club's political winds shift. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Hellfire Club: Roberto is a member in good standing of the Hellfire Club. He is able to make use of their facilities and is invited to their society functions. As well, the club gives him a number of wealthy contacts who of similar financial status as he is and are willing to trade favours if there is the need. da Costa International: As the son of the owner the people at da Costa International can be counted on to assist Roberto in times of need, and he is able to borrow some resources when needed, though larger resources like the company jet, require his father's permission. The company is also the chief source Roberto's trust fund draws from. That fund covers all his expenses and then some, ensuring that Roberto is never short on cash. Xavier's Institute: Roberto is a student in good standing at Xavier's Institute and the school provides him with room, board and a top notch education in return. Generation X: Roberto is a founding member of Generation X and has access to all the things that come with that status, a custom made uniform able to protect him from small arms fire and adapt to his mutation through the wonders of unstable molecules, comms devices, access to the Danger Room and flight training on the Blackbird. Though the best benefit of being Gen X is the level of swag it gives Roberto around campus and the good friends who he can count on to have his back. Sam the Man: Beyond the bonds of being comrades on Generation X, Roberto can count on Sam to have his back no matter what. It goes both ways of course, Roberto would do anything for his brother from another mother. Vehicle: Roberto leases a new model Audi A5 Cabriolet, a four seater convertable. Why four seats? Him + Sam + 2 girls, that's why. Dual Citizenship: Thanks to having an American parent and a Brazillian parent as well as a family with the money and lawyers to go through all the paperwork crap, Roberto is a citizen of both the USA and Brazil with passports for both countries.Though he considers himself to be Brazilian. Flaws and Drawbacks Hotheaded: Is sort of a punch first ask questions later kind of guy. He's not really angry per se, but he likes to jump in with both feet (or fists) in a given situation, which makes him reckless. Also, he doesn't take insults that well and isn't afraid to throw a punch to prove a point. Only Human-ish: Sure Roberto is a mutant with really awesome powers, but he's also just as squishy as a regular human when it comes to injuries, he still needs air and water to live, the only thing he really doesn't need that people do is food, but he likes eating anyhow because have you tried food? Solar Dependence: Roberto's powers are solar bases and without a source of direct sunlight frequent use of those powers can run through his reserves quickly. It is believed that he will someday be able to absorb indirect light like that reflected from the moon, but that day is not today, and this limitation is very real. Relationships Emmanuel Da Costa: Roberto hopes to live up to his father's high standards, but at the same time he is aware that he is involved in some shady dealings through the Hellfire Club, and doesn't want any part of those. However if his father got into trouble, Roberto would help him out, after all, you don't get to pick your family. Nina Da Costa: Roberto's mother. He loves her and is more comfortable around her than he is around his father. They have a good, easy going relationship even if she does get on him about grades and girls. Emma Frost: Roberto knows there's no love lost between his father and Miss Frost but doesn't know the details. However there is no denying she's intimidating and extremely hot. Still, he is much happier working for Professor Grey. The Hellions: Roberto knows most of the Hellions from Hellfire Club events and a lot of them are jerks, but all in all he doesn't bear them any particular ill-will but he'll totally show them up or prank them if the opportunity comes up. Breaking down his thoughts on that team: Julian Keller: Evil me; Jennifer Stavros and Monet St. Croix: I would regret hitting that, so hard, but I still would; Double Q: Kid's going to shoot up his school, like seriously; The Cuckoos: Creepy and hot. Not sure who is who though, and that would get awkward; The Other Hellions: Who are you guys again? Sam Guthrie: Riggs and Murtaugh, Sam and Dean, Van Damme and other Van Damme (woo Double Impact!) that's the kind of partners Sam and Roberto are. They're best friends and know they can trust each other without question. Laura Kinney: Scary-Spice. The reference goes over her head (actually she'd probably stab it if it tried) anyhow she's a little creepy and scary, but hot, but also Wolverine's daughter... or something, so no touchy. Kitty Pryde: Kitty, Kit-Kat, K to the P. She's our team leader and a pretty damn good one. She's been around the longest of the current team and like Scary-Spice, has Wolverine looking out for her. Josh Foley: Goldenrod, E-3PO, or just plain Goldenboy. A lot of people get down on him for hating on mutants back in the day, but Roberto's not one of them. They may not be friends but everyone makes mistakes and he's willing to let that stuff be water under the bridge. Professor Grey: The boss lady. Roberto respects her leadership and tries his best to work hard in her classes and her Gen-X training sessions. It also doesn't hurt she's totally hot, which is probably a bad thing to be thinking about because, you know, telepath... Logan: Scary. Scott Summers: Roberto looks at Scott and wonders if he could be a leader type like him when it's time to run da Costa International. He doesn't know for sure, but he hopes he's nowhere near as big a tool when he does. Alex Summers: Roberto's favourite Summers, they share similar powers and Alex has been a big help to Roberto getting a handle on his own from his training. Warren Worthington: Professor Worthington's tutoring in business has been a godsend, and is one of the few reasons Roberto has to hope he will someday be the equal of his father when his turn comes. Remy LeBeau: Best. Role Model. Ever.